IHOP Official?
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: "I told her we're official." Draco grinned. "Oh really?" I responded. "IHOP official?"


All human fic about Draco and Hermione. Slight romantic elements, mostly friendship. I don't own the characters but I hope you enjoy it. Make sure to review!

IHOP Official?

Living on a college campus with a bunch of students is an experience that you'll never forget. After the first few weeks of weeding out who you want to hang out with and who you don't, you find some genuine friends.

I smiled at this thought as I heard the door to the room open at around fifteen to midnight. I stayed seated on the couch as I heard footsteps move towards the couch. I looked away from the television to the body that collapsed onto the couch next to me. "Well hello Draco." I grinned and stood up from the couch. "Shut up." he responded before getting up to follow me into my room. This was our usual banter, we hate each other one minute, the next we're friends. My roommate looked up as I walked in with Draco following right behind me and rolled her eyes before looking back to her book. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked him as I moved to my closet to grab a textbook. He sighed and sat on the end of my bed, "I want you to go to IHOP with me. I don't want to eat alone." I turned to look at him and smirked, "Why don't you go ask Nikki?" I laughed as he grimaced slightly at the thought. Draco knew that Nikki fancied him but the feeling wasn't mutual. I smiled and walked over the bed, "I'll go with you. Move so I can get my shoes." I said as I pushed him playfully. Draco grinned and hopped up before moving towards the door, "YES! Let's go!"

The entire ride there was spent laughing as I watched Draco do ridiculous things. He pulled up and turned to me as he turned the car off. "Let's do this thing," he said with a smile as he opened his door. I opened mine and stepped out of the car and walked towards the restaurant.

Once seated, Draco immediately ordered the all you can eat pancakes and I ordered coffee. I giggled as we made bets about how many of the pancakes he can actually eat. As we sat there, he continuously made comments and did silly things to make me laugh. I swear, this boy would be the death of me. I looked away for a moment and as I turned back I saw his phone camera aimed at me. "Ugh, Draco!" I giggled as I turned my head in the opposite direction. "Too late, I already got it." I laughed and thanked the waitress as she sat my coffee on the table. I looked around for silverware, but there was none so I reached over and grabbed two sets off of the table next to us. "Ah, thanks babe." Draco grinned at me as I giggled again. I saw him playing with his phone and asked what he was doing. "I sent that picture of you to Nikki." he said while smirking, "And she replied so I told her that we're official." I nearly choked on my coffee from laughing. "IHOP official?" I asked as I giggled. "Yeah," he shrugged, "sure. That should be a thing. Like… Facebook official, but better." I laughed again and covered my mouth with my hand as he looked up at me and smiled, "You know Hermione, this is the most I've ever seen you laugh before." I looked down and blushed.

As the check came, the waitress had included my coffee on his bill and I mentioned to him that she would have to change that and put it on a separate bill for me. "No. She doesn't." I looked up at him from my phone and sighed, "I'll give you the money for it later then." He looked up at me and frowned, "No. You won't." I sighed and smiled softly, "Thank you." He smiled up at me and returned to his stack of pancakes.

After the late night meal, we were soon on our way back to the university. Draco turned his head to me in the car and smiled, "Well Hermione, that was fun. Although, you sounded like you had a little more fun than I did." I smiled and looked at him. "We definitely have to do this again," he said as he drove down the road. I smiled and looked out the window. I really hope we do, I thought to myself.

This is just something that happened last night and I figured I would make a little fic about it to conserve the memory. My life man, let me tell you. Hope you all enjoy. Review!


End file.
